A Vemily Honeymoon
by scoterr2
Summary: Vemily! Femslash. One-shot, possibly more. Continuation to The Downfall of Victoria Grayson but it doesn't have to be read to understand this story (:


**AN:** I fought for awhile whether or not to upload this considering this is my first time writing smut and its pretty awful to say the least. Anyway as usual I own nothing and sorry for any mistakes (:

This is a continuation of my first story The Downfall of Victoria Grayson although I don't think you really need to read that before reading this. Enjoy!

* * *

After a rather relaxing plane ride to Barbados, the pair had taken a limo to The Crane hotel and had gone straight to their room.

Emily was nervous about tonight, sure she had slept with Victoria before but tonight she felt just had to be perfect. The brunette had gone through so much hassle in her life, she deserved this perfect honeymoon.

They had eaten a simple dinner and then Victoria had disappeared into the bedroom. That was roughly seven minutes ago. Emily was still finishing off her wine, almost trying to delay going in there. Finally she knew she had to face it and headed towards the bedroom.

When she entered the bedroom her eyes were immediately drawn to Victoria who was wearing a white camisole and black boyshorts and applying lotion to her legs.

Victoria's gaze latched onto her and she purred " My back's tight, would you like to help?" before giving Emily a flirty smile and batting her coal black eyelashes. Too late to turn back now.

Emily climbed onto the king size bed and grabbed the lotion from Victoria outstretched hand. She slowly squeezed some out, knowing how agonized it made Victoria. After she got out a desirable amount she worked it into her shoulders while trying to avoid the white fabric. Victoria would release a low moan every now and then and it almost made Emily speed up, but she wanted Victoria to beg for it.

Emily soon realized that she would have to take off the shirt. She teasingly lifted it off, her breath hitching when she realized that Victoria wasn't wearing a bra. Emily finally removed the fabric and threw it off into a corner.

That caused Victoria's ebony locks to fall down her back so Emily twisted them and put them at the side. She squeezed a healthy amount of lotion on her hand and started kneading it into Victoria's back.

This continued for several minutes. Victoria's moans getting louder and closer together every minute. Finally she twisted around to face Emily.

"I think you, my dear, are wearing too many clothes," Victoria murmured and then pushed Emily down into a lying position on the bed whilst straddling her hips.

She bent down till her lips could attached themselves to Emily's neck and began to suck, making a few nips every now and then. Emily couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips and she brought her hand to Victoria's naked back, pulling her closer to her until she could feel the tips of Victoria's hard nipples against her.

Her breathing got heavier as Victoria moved her hand down to the buttons on Emily's shirt. Victoria then brought her face away from Emily's neck and towards her ear.

"I'll buy you another shirt if you desire."

Victoria's then ripped open Emily's shirt, sending buttons flying all over the place. She then placed her hands on Emily's bra-clad breasts.

"I think it's time for this to come off."

Victoria pulled Emily upwards, their lips crashing together and let her hands wander too Emily's bra clasp. It was undeniable how much they both wanted each other as Emily's hips rolled against Victoria. It was also obvious how neither wanted to be the first to beg. Victoria quickly unclasped and discarded her bra.

Emily didn't know when it had started but the two liked to play a game to see who would be the first to beg, to submit. Emily hated to admit it but she was losing and she wanted this honeymoon to turn that around.

Emily pushed Victoria down and started to fiercely attack her left rosebud pink nipple with her mouth. Licking, sucking and biting. Not wanting the other one to feel left out she brought her index finger up to it and began to play with it delicately.

"Enough games Emily," Victoria moaned.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Emily asked but didn't stop.

Emily hooked the waistband of Victoria's shorts and slowly slid them off revealing the place where Victoria's desires burned.

Emily ran her finger up Victoria's slit, sending a shudder through Victoria's body.

"Look how wet you are," Emily purred and without any warning plunged two fingers inside Victoria's depths.

Victoria's back arched and her hands gripped the sheets tightly as her gaze wandered over to Emily. The blonde was smiling, clearly pleased at Victoria's reaction.

Emily kept up a steady rhythm of in and out, watching Victoria's face. She could see the waves of pleasure rolling off Victoria's body. The way her head was flick upwards and a low moan was erupt, the ways her legs would slightly twitch when Emily curled her fingers and the sheen of sweat that covered her body. Emily added another finger.

Victoria had started mewling like a little kitten, no longer able to keep the pleasure she was feeling under tight control. When Emily's thumb attached itself to her clit she was done for and rode out her climax.

Emily brought her fingers to Victoria's lips and allowed her to taste herself. Victoria took a moment to taste her sweet juices before pouncing on Emily.

Victoria quickly removed the rest of Emily's clothes and lowered her mouth downwards till she met Emily's burning core. She licked in slow strokes watching Emily's face contort in pleasure, not bothering to hold back any noises. The strokes started to get faster and faster before Emily hit her climax.

Victoria let her ride out the climax before catching her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you Victoria."

Victoria smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
